Fancy
by harvelles
Summary: The three Fifth Years had only wanted to discuss pranking plans and eat some delicious pudding. What the three didn't plan to happen was being ambushed by a not so secret admirer with crooked teeth. Hilarity definitely ensues.


**A/N: **I'm not sure exactly why I've begun writing Harry Potter Next Generation FanFiction, but it's actually happening. I've been suckered back into this wonderful world and now my thoughts are scrambled from the Marauders to the Next Generation kids. Since the Next Generation kids are blank slates with nothing but a few stated qualities in the Deathly Hallows epilogue, I've decided to begin writing their adventures at Hogwarts.

I would also like to say that the way some of these characters act might be out of character for some people who have a certain mindset of a character. (**For example**; People imagining Rose as a shy, quiet, Ravenclaw whilst my own Rose is a boisterous, vulgar, Gryffindor, but brilliant nonetheless.) So if you see a character that doesn't quite match up with what you would expect, remember, this is a FanFiction on characters that have blank slates and can be molded into whatever the author wishes.

**Note: **Please check my account page for a link to all of the character's statuses. (Including; House, Year, age, etc)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, all belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the intense Slytherins.

* * *

><p>"Do you even realize how utterly absurd you sound, Al?" Rose Weasley spoke from her cousin's right side as they journeyed down the long, damp corridors of Hogwarts.<p>

"There is absolutely no way that Scorp is even going to agree to something that sounds so.. bonkers." The word tasted odd on Rose's tongue, she tried her best to keep her vulgarity down since Professor Longbottom asked her to do so and to find replacements for swear words was becoming a large task for her to take on. She merely shook her long red strands of hair from her face as she turned to look at her cousin, Albus Potter. He had a small smile upon his lips.

"You seriously underestimate, Scorpius then Rose. It's not like he's going to turn down a chance to prank someone from my House. Anything to prove he's nothing like his family lineage is a task he'll continue." Albus said swiftly as they both turned a corridor heading to the Grand Staircase to head to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Plus it's Zachary Goyle for Salaza - I mean Godric's sake! Scorp will riot over it once I tell him during dinner." The small smile that was on Albus' face grew as he looked down at Rose. Rose sighed as she continued walking with her cousin. Sometimes Rose wondered how Albus had ever even been Sorted into Slytherin, it was completely nutters considering how kind and charismatic he acted towards anyone in any house. His open minded personality even earned him a spot to eat at the Gryffindor table whenever he wanted. Then again, Rose knew that a lot of that had to do with James telling everyone to bugger off and let him eat with his younger brother. No one stood a chance with arguing against James Potter and the crowd of Potter-Weasley's that backed him up.

Rose _is _one of those Potter-Weasleys. With her bright orange hair she inherited from her dad and the freckles that sprawled across her face, she could be spotted a mile away on a broomstick. She stuck out like a sore thumb. Not that Rose was particularly put out by this notion, but she would appreciate if some of her Professors would start regarding her as Rose and not Weasley, because then a good fifty bright red heads would turn in their general direction.

"Is she stuck in her own knocker again?" Said a quiet voice further from Rose's walking point with Albus. "She's always doing that 'ya know. Nearly tripped inside the Fat Lady yesterday when climbing through. Hell, everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room saw. Laughing they were, the lot of them."

A snort came from Rose's left side. "No, no, let me guess. My brother was one of the people laughing. He gets a kick out of misery 'ya know. Especially from this klutz."

"Not when it's your misery if I recall correctly. Remember when you got knocked off your broom by a bludger during a Quidditch match in our Fourth Year? I don't think I've ever seen James Potter hop off his broom so fast to get to 'ya and he was on the other bloody team!" Exclaimed the voice that was further down Rose's left side. She felt the itching need to snap out of her continued train of thought, but found no energy to put up with the prattlings that were occurring.

This time a quick laugh bellowed through the corridor. "Wanker, he is. He lost the game, because of that and to this day he blames Zabini for not watching me enough. Pft! Not Jake's fault that my own brother got a little bit too bat crazy and decided the bludger needed to rattle my brain for a bit. He still doesn't let that go 'ya know. Like I said, he's a wanker."

By this time Rose was rolling her eyes at the continued conversation of Quidditch. Oh how she _loathed _Quidditch. It wasn't enough that her father and brother were fanatics, but that nearly her entire family was. Her own aunt was a chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies and it was still a raging topic to this day. Rose's mother was the only sane one in the family who shared her loathing with her daughter. Pulling herself from her mind, Rose turned sharply to the boys to her left and muttered loudly,

"Is it really necessary to bring up Quidditch all the time? Some people like myself happen to hate a sport that gets testosterone racing. It's not even that interesting for Merlin's sake all you do is fly around on broomsticks and throw balls around! Not even remotely interesting."

"Ah! So she is alive! Bloody hell, Al and I were beginning to think that you were a zombie there, Rose." Scorpius Malfoy said from Albus' left. Rose sighed and looked at the boy from her walking vantage point. If anyone would have told Rose that she would have become Scorpius' friend in her First Year, she would have sputtered and laughed in their faces. Her father had warned her about the Malfoys, told her about their nasty family history and how likely it was that the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

When Rose had inquired with her Uncle Harry about the Malfoys and their son, her uncle had shook his head at Rose's father's ramblings. He told Rose that it's possible for people to change and that Scorpius' father was one of those people, so it was possibility that he raised Scorpius with better intentions than his own parents did. She was told by her uncle to give him a chance.

And she did.

"Bugger off, Scorp. Call me by some fanatic Muggle term again and I'll hex you into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Rose threatened, but the threat fell flat when she saw the smirk grow on Scorpius' face and the grin widen on Albus' lips. She felt a skinny, yet muscular arm slink around her neck and squeeze her shoulder. She didn't even have to look to know it was Albus'.

"Oh, Rose. You wouldn't dare hex us, you love us too much. Plus, mum wouldn't appreciate it if you cut my face again. She thinks you roughhouse too much." A chuckle came from Scorpius after Albus' quip regarding Rose. Oh how Rose would have loved to bloody punch the both of these boys. If it were summer and they weren't at Hogwarts, she would have done it without thinking twice, but since the three of them are in their Fifth Year and are vastly approaching OWL's, she'll have to keep her punches under control until June rolled around.

Albus, who had noted how Rose dropped the arguing, kept his arm slung around her shoulders as the three of them proceeded down the Grand Staircase. "Oh, Scorp?" Albus turned to his best friend. "As I was telling Rose earlier, James has a prank planned and was wondering if you would like to.. oh let's say have a bit of fun with good ol' Zach?"

"James would actually like to include me in something? Are you sure he mentioned me and not Freddie?" Scorpius asked with a blonde brow raised. It was well known in the Gryffindor House that James Potter did not like or trust Scorpius Malfoy. It was quite evident when it was Scorpius' First Year and he was searching for his Gryffindor scarf in his trunk when he smelled something burning and turned to see James and his friends setting his scarf on fire with their magic.

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't deserve to be in Gryffindor. Why don't you just switch with my brother. He belongs here, not you. No Malfoy is brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Crawl back to Salazar, Malfoy." <em>

"_I do belong here, though! My father raised me to be brave, he told me to be the bravest man I could be and to learn from our family's mistakes!" _

"_Your father? Biggest coward of them all, Malfoy. I've heard stories from my own father, who happens to be ten times the man yours will ever be. So get out! You don't belong here!" _

Scorpius remembers having to owl his father to purchase him a new scarf and his father had replied that he'd have one by Christmas. Thankfully, Scorpius didn't go cold long enough during the winter when a kind red headed Weasley in his House and Year had given him one of her spares.

"_I heard what my cousin did to your scarf and I would like to apologize for what he did. James can be rude, but he's kind, I swear! Here, you can have one of my spares. There's been enough Weasley's in Gryffindor to clothe the entire house!"_

* * *

><p>A long arm draping around Scorpius' shoulders pulled him from his memories as he felt Albus squeeze his shoulder and smile playfully at him.<p>

"Of course he'd want you in on this! James has been good about tolerating you and whatnot. When I told him about your scuffles with Goyle, that was enough for him to allow you in on this. Maybe you two can start being friends after this prank is over. The both of you have loads in common."

Scorpius knew Albus was lying. Even Rose who was still walking silently by Albus' side knew this. James Potter and Scorpius Malfoy only had two things in common; the fact that they share the same House and Albus Potter himself. The thought of the two ever becoming friends was about as far fetched as Albus dating Daisy Parkinson, a Fifth Year Slytherin like Albus who happened to have the most horrid crush on him.

"Alright.. well.. tell your brother I'm in then." Scorpius confirmed after a bout of silence. Rose groaned inwardly. She didn't want Scorpius to become involved and she knew he wouldn't if Goyle wasn't the victim of the mysterious prank that was under wraps.

"Scorp, are you entirely sure about this? If Goyle finds out about your part in this, it could get back to your father and I wouldn't want you to be in a mess of trouble back home." Rose spoke as sincerely as she could try. It wasn't as if Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy would do anything terrible to Scorpius. From what Rose heard, Draco was a wonderful father to Scorpius and even supported him being sorted into Gryffindor despite the scandal it upheld. If anything, it was Scorpius' grandparents that were to be concerned over as they still held grudges and kept in contact with the Goyles.

"Goyle is as moronic as a toad, Rose. Nothin' bad will happen, trust me, yeah?" Scorpius whispered as he glanced at Rose with his slender gray eyes that seemed to be filled to the brim with the trust he spoke of. Rose was being reeled in as she continued with their silent communication between gray and blue. With heat rising on Rose's cheeks as she continued to stare at her best friend, the more she thought about it, she realized how rare gray eyes were and how Scorpius' happened to be such a lovely light shade…

Suddenly, Rose was pulled from her line of thought when she felt the arm around her stiffen. She shook her head as all thoughts of Scorpius' eye color vanished from her brain. She would have to ponder the thought later as she glanced up to see Albus' mouth in a hard line.

"Guess we won't be getting a helping of pudding tonight." Albus muttered under his breath.

"What's the matter, mate?" Scorpius asked, worried lines ceasing his porcelain pale forehead as he stared at his best friend with concern.

Albus stopped walking, bringing both Rose and Scorpius to a stop as he looked straight ahead and murmured one single name that was enough to make children scream.

"Daisy."

* * *

><p>Daisy Parkinson was no one ideal girlfriend. Not one single boy at Hogwarts desired to bring Daisy home to show to their parents. She was never asked to Hogsmeade on dates or even to any study dates. None of this had to do with Daisy's physical features, Daisy was pretty. No one saw her as drop dead gorgeous or to ever be on the cover of <em>Witch Weekly,<em> but she was still pretty.

Albus had first seen Daisy after the Sorting Ceremony and he was at the Slytherin table still reeling from the fact that he was placed in Slytherin. The other members of the House eyed him uneasily, not sure if they should trust Harry Potter's son at their table. The only member of the Slytherin house that talked to him was what he considered to be his distant relative when in fact they had no relation in blood, but rather marriage.

Dominique Weasley was the first and until recently the only one of the large Potter-Weasley brood to be Sorted into Slytherin and from what Albus remembered, his Uncle Ron was floored by the result when Dominique had owled them her new House. Even her parents, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur seemed a bit uneasy at the prospect of their daughter being a Slytherin.

The only member of the family who didn't look like they wanted to vomit or have an anxiety attack was Albus' father, Harry. Harry was the only remotely calm one at the table who reassured everyone that Dominique got Sorted for a reason, but that reason didn't have to be a terrible one. Albus' mother, Ginny even chimed in that Dominique was a lovely and respectable young woman, that nothing terrible would come from her Sorting.

Nothing terrible ever did happen to Dominique while in the Slytherin House. She was in her Fourth Year when Albus was Sorted and was the first friendly face to see when he took a seat next to her. Not even his own brother had so much as glanced his way after the Sorting Hat had bellowed out, "Slytherin!"

* * *

><p>"<em>The family won't judge you, Al. Just like they don't judge me." <em>

"_But they _do _judge you, Dom. Uncle Ron is always worried you are gonna come home a Death Eater or something. He said he's too old to fight in another war." _

"_Keep your voice down when mentioning matters like that, Albus. This isn't home, you can't just bring up the war here. Especially at the Slytherin table. Just.. keep gossip like that yourself." _

"_Why even bother? Look at how they are staring at me, Dom. They all hate me. I asked for Gryffindor.. I swear I did! But the Sorting Hat said I had to be here. I couldn't even argue with an old, musty hat." _

"_Look here, Albus. You belong here, just like I belong here and just as James belongs at Gryffindor with Rose. We all belong in different places and it's not a terrible thing, it truly isn't. No one is going to hate you, everyone adores you in the family. I bet you anything that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are going to be so proud of the accomplishments you'll make here. They love you, I love you, James loves you even if the bugger won't say it. We love you no matter what colors you wear. Now hurry up and pass me the pudding, that pug faced First Year is taking it all."_

* * *

><p>That was the first time Albus had ever seen Daisy Parkinson. The moment he asked her if she could pass him the bowl of chocolate pudding, her swore he saw her break out into a sweat. She had happily given him the bowl of pudding all while grinning. It was a sorry sight considering the chocolate pudding had stained her teeth and Albus didn't have the stomach to tell her that she had brown teeth. It was just another sign that he didn't belong in Slytherin, he couldn't even properly tell someone off.<p>

Since then, Daisy's crush on Albus had never wavered towards any indication that she had moved on and was trying to date other boys to get her mind off of him. Honestly, it had seemed that her crush on him seemed to grow with the passing years. She had given him Valentines' Day chocolates, Get Well Soon cards when he was in the Hospital Wing and had even gone as far as tying his green and silver tie for him one morning when he was having difficulty with it.

Yet here she was now, waiting outside of the Great Hall with nobody with her, but once she had seen Albus another grin stretched across her face.

"Oh bollocks, does that girl ever give up? She's bloody well in love with you, Al!" Rose hissed under her breath as she pulled Albus' arm off her shoulders. She didn't want to give Daisy any ammunition to use against her, even if her and Albus were cousins, Daisy would see it differently.

"She's about as scary as her mum, I'm telling 'ya. I met the woman during Christmas a couple years back. The way that Daisy is looking at you, mate is about the same way her mum, Pansy, was staring at my dad. Nearly sent my mum into a frenzy." Scorpius added with furrowed brows as he too shrugged off Albus' arm around his shoulder. For all he knew, Daisy would spin some bloody tale about the two of them swinging the other direction.

"Well, we have to get pass her if we want to talk to James and get some pudding. So just keep your head low, don't look her in the eye." Albus whispered, both Scorpius and Rose nodded fervently as the three friends headed towards the Great Hall with their heads bent and in Rose's case, her hands clutched together in some pathetic attempt to pray to Merlin to rid this banshee out of their lives.

Just as the trio of friends were about to make it to the large double doors, Albus felt a tight grip on his shoulder and he looked up into the grinning face of Daisy. He could easily see the crookedness of her two front teeth. He glanced at Rose and she was thinking the same thing, her grandparents who were Muggle dentists would have party over her teeth.

"Albus! There you are, I've been waiting for you!" Daisy squealed excitedly, her grip on his shoulder tightening with each word. Albus squinted at the words that poured from Daisy's pink lips. Why in Merlin's name would Daisy be waiting for him? He had never told her to meet up with him here, he had barely spoken a word to her all year long and he had hoped to keep it that way until Seventh Year was finished.

".. Waiting for me?" Albus asked warily.

"Yes, silly! You told me to wait for you outside the Great Hall before dinner so we can eat together. Don't you remember the note you flew over to me during Charms?" Daisy asked with still a shrill in her voice, as if her excitement was barely contained. Her nails were sure to leave a mark on his shoulder with the grasp she was holding.

"Note? What note, Daisy? The only notes I passed in Charms was to Scorp so he could copy them. I.. I didn't send you a note." Albus said uneasily.

He wasn't entirely sure what Daisy was up to here or if she was truly imagining Albus liking her back. If that was the case, he was going to owl his dad as soon as he got into the Great Hall so he could get her sent off to St. Mungo's. Daisy was already a big enough handful as it was, a crazier, hallucinating Daisy seemed even worse.

"Yes, you did, Albus. Here, I have it in my bag." Daisy said as she began rummaging through her book bag for the supposed note. Soon, her hand emerged with a folded up piece of parchment as she handed it over to Albus. "Might I say, Al, you have remarkable penmanship for a boy. Usually boys have terrible handwriting, but yours is magnificent." Daisy complimented with a rosiness to her cheeks that made Albus even more confused.

"You have terrible handwriting." Scorpius muttered lowly enough for just Albus to hear. "What is this bird on?" He added as he watched Albus' fingers slowly pry open the note.

The note itself was folded in a nice, crisp matter, nothing compared to how sloppy and bent Albus' notes usually were. He swallowed as his eyes began scanning the parchment of writing that claimed to be his.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Daisy,<em>

_I've been told by a bloke that you fancy me, yeah? It came as a shock to me considering how much I fancy you as well. I was wondering if you had any plans for dinner tonight? I'd be more than willing to eat dinner with you at the Slytherin table and don't worry about whether Scorpion or Rosemarie will be there, they'll be at the Gryffindor table. So if you'd want to share dinner together, wait for me outside the Great Hall tonight and we can discuss our potential relationship._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Albus Severus Potter_

_P.S: Your hair looks lovely today._

* * *

><p>Albus was stunned into silence over the note. A small part of him wanted to laugh at how much of a pansy - no pun intended - he sounded like. He knew James would howl in laughter over this damn forged note. It was so painfully obvious he hadn't written the note, he knew bloody well how to write his best mates' names! Whoever had done this to perceive Daisy had done it well, she knew nothing of Albus' personality and therefore believed anything was possible.<p>

Swallowing the thick lump that had managed to be stuck in his throat, he looked to his right to see that Rose had read the note as well and was trying her best to keep her lips clamped shut. Most likely for the misspelling of her name. Looking to his left, Albus saw a small smile on Scorpius' lips as he gave Albus a playful elbow to his left ribs.

"That blasted middle name of yours, eh? Can't believe you signed with it. Don't you usually just go with just an S, mate?" Scorpius inquired with a smirk growing on his lips. Albus' middle name was a good way to get the heat rising on his cheeks.

"Shut it, _Hyperion_." Albus muttered from his dry lips. Scorpius' smile wavered a bit, but he kept his mouth shut as well and turned his attention to his sneakers. He as well as Rose were waiting for some sort of response to the forged note.

Albus sighed as he gave the note one last glance before refolding it and looking back at Daisy whose large, doe like eyes were shining with excitement. Albus knew he would kick himself for this later, but the poor bird needed to know the truth.

"Daisy, I-" Albus began to say, but was quickly shushed with Daisy's slender finger against his lips.

"Shh, it's okay, Al. I understand. You don't need to explain." Daisy murmured soothingly. Her head cocked to the side as she smiled softly at his perplexed facial expression. Both Rose and Scorpius shared the same expression as their Slytherin best mate.

"You understand?" Albus garbled from under Daisy's pressuring finger against his lips, his words coming out like slurred mumblings.

The soft smile spread wider across Daisy's lips as her finger fell from Albus' lips. "Of course I understand! Goyle explained it all to me in Potions." She explained simply.

Suddenly, the motors in Albus' brain began to shift forward and churn as he processed the information with knowledgement. Zachary Goyle. Of course he would be behind this, it would something that lump of a toad would pull. It was no secret how much Daisy admired Albus, the entire bloody school knew about it since their First Year. While Zachary may be a complete and utter idiot like the rest of his family, he wasn't blind.

Groaning, Albus took the time to run a hand down the side of his face. He wasn't use to telling people things that would make them upset. Despite being Sorted into a House notorious for not caring of others feelings, Albus _did _care. Even if Daisy Parkinson was an annoying banshee, she was still a person and Albus would feel guilty if he made her upset.

"What exactly did Goyle say to you, Parkinson?" Rose said in an exasperated tone. Albus pulled his hand from his face to see irritation written across her face as she had one hand on her left hip and her wand gripped in her right hand.

Daisy's large smile fell flat as she heard Rose's voice. She turned sharply to the red headed Gryffindor and sneered, her upper lip curling over her crooked teeth. "Was I talking to you, Weasley?"

"Your attempt to threaten me isn't working, Parkinson. It fell as flat as your bum." Rose retorted, her hand gripping her wand even tighter. She would be ready if Daisy even thought about hitting her with a hex. The Slytherin had no idea how much practice Rose had already had on Albus and Scorpius.

"Are you insulting my physique now? You are one to talk now aren't 'ya? No one finds you even remotely attractive in this castle. Everyone else finds your brother to be adorable, your cousins to be gorgeous, but you? You are nothing but a twig, Rose Weasley." Daisy insulted with every fiber of disgust she could place in her shrilly voice.

Rose wavered, but only for a second. She wasn't about to have Daisy bloody Parkinson tear her down for being skinny. She'd blast her through the Great Hall doors and make a mockery of how merely pathetic she truly is. With a low growl in the back of her throat, Rose jeered at Daisy.

"Well I'd rather be a twig than a fuckin' pug faced bitch!"

Albus and Scorpius weren't entirely sure who grabbed who first. They weren't sure if Rose launched herself at Daisy or if Daisy slapped Rose across the face. Perhaps a spell had been used, but both of their wands were discarded on the ground as their tussle on the entrance hall floor continued.

A crowd had begun to clamber forward from people who had been watching the altercation from afar. Some people were chanting for Rose, others for Daisy. Albus swore he heard Fred Weasley among those people attempting to make bets on who would win. Freddie was betting on Rose.

Scorpius knew that with the loud commotion, people would soon be spilling out of the Great Hall, including Professors. Both Rose and Daisy would be heaps of trouble for starting a fight during dinner and would have to serve detention. Bracing himself, Scorpius tried his best to pull Rose away from Daisy who was attempting to grasp at Rose's hair. Albus who had seen Scorpius' initiative, began pulling Daisy away who was scrambling from Rose's flying fist.

Once Scorpius and Albus managed to separate the two girls, the crowd of onlookers groaned over not being crowned a winner of the fight. Freddie was already telling people that it would've been Rose anyway since he had been on the receiving ends of her roughhousing, but all attention was returned to the two girls who were struggling in the boys' arms.

"Get off of me, Scorp! I was only trying to fix her face!" Rose exclaimed as she tried to pry Scorpius' hands off of her waist. Scorpius sighed as she looked at the red faced Gryffindor.

"Rose, you were trying to punch her." He reminded her.

Rose turned her head sharply to the side to get a better look at his face. "I know that you bludgerin' idiot! I was trying to fix the mistakes her genetics made!"

Scorpius tightened his hold on Rose as she continued to try to wiggle her way from his grasp. He looked straight on to his best friend who was currently holding what seemed like a distressed and very upset Daisy.

"Albus! Did you hear that! Did you just hear the nasty things she has called me?" Daisy cried as she hid her face in her hands, but no one could see any tears falling down her face.

Albus hummed a yes to Daisy who only made her cries seem louder and with more shrill.

"She called me awful names! It's not my fault I look the way I do!" Daisy exclaimed from behind her hands, her words coming out muffled.

"Then it's not Rose's fault either." Albus murmured quietly. A few students nearby Albus and Daisy nodded their heads at his quiet statement.

Daisy stilled in Albus' grasp and slowly pulled her hands from her face as she turned to face Albus. He noticed immediately how she no traces of her previous crying, her face was only red from the heat of the fight.

"What do you mean?! Of course it's Rose's fault! She started the whole argument!" Daisy declared, defending herself instinctively. Albus nodded at her words, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes, Rose started the argument. She has a toilet mouth, no one has been able to stop her from using the word 'bloody' at least fifty times a day." Albus stated. Rose glowered at her cousin and was about to lash out that she didn't say 'bloody' that often, but Scorpius' grasp on her waist changed her train of thought and made her stomach feel funny. "But you also insulted her as well. If I were to be honest with you Daisy, I didn't appreciate what you said about my cousin." Albus concluded with a strained voice.

Daisy didn't say a word, she only clenched her fists and kept her eyes on her shoes.

"You know Daisy, this all could have been avoided if Goyle never sent you that note." Albus admitted softly.

"What do you mean if, 'Goyle never sent me that note'? You're the one who did, you signed it and everything!" Daisy cried out. She could feel herself begin to shake, if she had been played.. if she had been duped by Zachary Goyle..

"I don't fancy you, Daisy. I've never fancied you." Albus confessed with a blank face void of emotions. Daisy could swear that she felt her heart break. There were murmurs passing through the crowd as many were discussing a topic that has been on minds for years. "I've known how you feel about me, the entire school does actually, but I've never felt the same way Daisy. I just never knew how to tell you to.. to well.. bugger off."

A loud snort came from behind Albus and soon the lot of the crowd were laughing and murmuring about what most of them had concluded from over the years.

Albus Potter never fancied Daisy Parkinson.

"If you really fancied me, Daisy, you would know I have terrible handwriting and that my parchment is always in disarray. That I accidentally get blotches of ink everywhere and it makes nearly everything unreadable." Albus stated to the Slytherin who was still staring at her shoes.

There was a pregnant pause once Albus finished speaking. Rose had completely stilled in Scorpius' arms, but his hands were still softly resting on her hips. Albus was now awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and running a hand through his messy dark strands. Daisy was still staring at her shoes when her head slowly rose up and she gave Albus a long, hard stare before connecting her palm to the side of his face. The sound of flesh against flesh reverberating off of the stone walls.

"You are going to regret you ever said that to me, _Potter._" Daisy sneered through her clenched teeth as she smoothed out her skirt, fixed her sweater and grabbed her wand off of the stone floor before shoving past Scorpius and Rose to storm off to the Grand Staircase.

Silence webbed around the students as they were staring intently at the elephants in the room. Albus was massaging his red cheek, surprisingly not upset over the ordeal. Rose and Scorpius were separated when Daisy had pushed past them, but were now standing side by side, their fingertips barely touching.

Just as Rose was about to tell the lot of them to keep their mouths shut and get on out of there, the double doors leading to the Great Hall were pushed open by none other than James Potter with Freddie trailing not too far behind him.

The students caught sight of James and before he could even open his mouth to tell them to bugger off, the lot of them scrambled, some of them heading back into the Great Hall and others to the Grand Staircase. The only ones left standing outside the Great Hall was Albus, Rose, Scorpius, James and a playful Freddie who was about to burst with questions on what he had witnessed, but when Freddie opened his mouth to utter a single word, James' hand was on the dark skinned Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me what was happening on out here, Freddie, but just go back inside. We have big boy things to talk about." Freddie looked like he was ready to argue with James on the matter, but Albus smiled at Freddie and reassured him that he'd fill him in with the whole story tomorrow at breakfast. Satisfied with Albus' answer, Freddie walked back into the Great Hall. Leaving a concerned James as he inspected his younger brother's cheek with careful dark eyes.

"Did that bitch do this to you?" James asked through clenched teeth as he pressed a finger to Albus' cheek. "Because I'm not afraid to hex a girl, I've done it loads of times, ask Rose." Rose merely rolled her eyes at James' comment and would have given him the nice middle finger if he wasn't too busy being the overprotective, burdening mess that he is.

"Yes, Merlin forbid a woman slap me, James. It was bound to happen sooner or later an- Can you please get your filthy hand off of my face it smells like fried chicken." Albus pleaded as he darted from James' hand. "I'm fine, okay? No lasting damage, no brain trauma or boneless arms, _I'm fine_." Albus reassured his older brother who was still staring at him with scrutiny until finally sighing and dropped his hand.

"Fine, but would one of you idiots mind telling me what the hell was so bloody important out here that Freddie was yammering on about. I was enjoying a nice drumstick you know." James said with a slight pout to his lips before glancing at the two Gryffindors and his Slytherin brother.

Albus decided to tell James the entire tale, being sure to include the details about the note Goyle sent, Daisy and Rose's insults that concluded to fighting wandless, Albus' admittance to not having written the note which concluded with Daisy's angry outburst and dramatic exit. Once Albus had finished retelling the story to his brother, people were already leaving the Great Hall and on their way to their dormitories.

Upon seeing this, James heaved himself off the wall he was leaning against and began trailing along with the others and slowly began their journey to their separate Common Rooms. Before Albus could separate himself to descend down the stairs to the Dungeons, James grabbed Albus' arm and gave his brother a smile.

"I'm proud you told her off, 'ya know. It's been bloody annoying to see her give you big doe eyes whenever she saw you so it's nice to know she was put in her place. Even though she might just be plotting your murder right about now." James joked with a playful grin on his lips. Albus chuckled at his brother's joke before lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"Don't just be proud of me, 'ya know, be proud of Rose too. She can handle herself pretty well in a fist fight." Albus reminded the group. Rose huffed and rolled her eyes once more.

"I'd hardly call it a fist fight, the damn bat wouldn't be still enough for me to get a good punch in. Eh, but seeing how she loathes us all, I think I'll have another chance at her face." Rose inquired with a smirk gracing her freckled specked lips. James' playful grin soon turned to Rose and he squeezed her arm affectionately.

"Nice to know all that practicing you did on us came in handy. Maybe I'll volunteer to be your punching bag this summer." Rose shoved off his arm at that statement, earning a laugh from James and Albus. Scorpius smiled at the playful family before him.

"Well, I gotta head off and get to sleep. Merlin, I've got double Potions tomorrow." Albus said with grimace on his face. He waved to the Gryffindors, but before he turned on his heel to walk down the staircase, he called out, "Oi! I forgot! Scorp said he's in with the plan, James!"

The playful grin reappeared on James' face as he turned to face Scorpius who seemed to be stoic once James landed his attention on him fully.

"That true? You want in on this?" James asked, his brow raised in questioning. He still wasn't trustworthy of Scorpius, even if the boy proved his worth by befriending Albus, a feat that should have disgusted him. James was still wary.

"Well, yeah, of course. I'd like to see Goyle put in his place, especially after the stunt pulled today. The toad made us miss dinner." Scorpius answered irritably. James slowly smiled at Scorpius' answer before holding out his hand to the Gryffindor.

"Maybe you aren't so terrible after all, Malfoy." Albus' emerald eyes widened at his brother's statement, but he didn't dare interrupt. Neither did Rose. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Scorpius stared at James' offered hand before smiling himself and taking the hand in his own, shaking it. "I could say the same of you, Potter."

Once the handshake broke, the three Gryffindors started ascending up the Grand Staircase whilst the Slytherin began his descent, but Albus swore that he faintly heard what would be the floodgate of Rose returning to her vulgarity.

"Bloody juvenile buggers, the lot of them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading! If you read I would highly recommend leaving me a comment telling me how I did or if I messed anything up, any feedback is welcomed! Also, please tell me if I should continue writing more FanFics like this one. This is just a one shot, but I'm willing to begin a HP Next Gen chapter FanFic or even just more one shots. Again, thank you!


End file.
